Bella sin alma
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Yuuki le ha estado siendo infiel a Kaname con Zero, pero ¿que hara Kaname para hacer que la chica se arrepienta?, Alcohol, una noche hermosa, un viejo piano, un Kaname demandante, seran las claves de esta historia


La noche estaba oscura, y la Luna irradiaba en su punto más alto, alumbraba la habitación por completo, el viento dejaba abrir las cortinas y se podía apreciar la figura de un hombre de cabellos castaños largo hasta los hombros, una figura hermosa a contraluz de la Luna, y unos ojos de un hermoso color borgoña, sentado frente a un gran piano, al lado de él, una botella de un fuerte licor de color rojo, esperaba la llegada de su esposa, la que suponía debía estar en los brazos de kiryuu Zero, enagañandolo a él, Kaname Kuran, podía tolerar todo, pero esto ya había llegado al limite, esa noche enfrentaría de una vez a Yuuki, y le pediría explicaciones acerca de su infidelidad.

La mujer de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, y delgada figura, entro quitandose los zapatos para no hacer ruido pensando que su esposo dormía, de pronto las teclas del piano vibraron, haciendose notar la presencia de Kaname, la mujer miró directo hacia los ojos borgoña, y Kaname comenzo a acercarse a ella.

- K-kaname- dijo ella sin saber que inventar

- Sientate, allí de frente a mi- ordeno Kaname indicando una silla que habia frente a Yuuki, ela intimidada por la mirada demandante del castaño obedecio sin dejar de mirarlo

- Escuchame muy bien, sin interrumpir- demando Kaname tomandola del rostro

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella pero callo ante la mirada de su esposo, ¿la abria descubierto?

Hace tiempo quería decirte esto- comenzo el castaño dandole la espalda

Luego se volvio hacia ella y la miro con ¿furia?

- Hemos tratado de convivir y ha resultado inutil, nunca tubimos una alegria nunca una lagrima- decia el castaño ante la atenta mirada de la mujer delante de el.

Yuuki respiraba nerviosa ¿que ocurria se preguntaba?, por otro lado, nunca habia visto a su esposo asi, con esa mirada y esa actitud intimidante, Zero le habia gustado por su actitud fria y fuerte, le fue infiel a Kaname con Zero porque Zero tenia un caracter que la derretia, pero Kaname actuando asi, ¿le atraia? bastante

- Me atrapaste en tu ttrampa, me hiciste caer en tus encantos, que pase el proximo, yo ya le dejo mi lugar, anda dile a Kiryuu que tome mi lugar- dijo Kaname mirandola con furia y melancolia.

- Kaname, yo, lo puedo explicar- la erdad no podia pero- Kaname- decia Yuuki

- Callate ecuchame bien- dijo Kaname demandante, e imperativo, una actitud que hacia sentir extraña a Yuuki, acaso ..

- Pobre de el, que pena me da, tener que soportar tus ausencias, tus infidelidades- decia Kaname haciendo qe la aludida se sintiera mal, y se sonrojara, sobretodo porque sabia que lo que decia Kaname era verdad

- Cuando en el cuarto, en su cama, entre sus brazos, el te pida más y más, nada te costara entregarselo, siempre has sabido fingir, ¿que te puede costar?, me has engañado todo este tiempo, nada te costara engañar a aquel pobre imbecil- decia el castaño tomandola del rostro con algo de fuerza - es comodo apra ti mentir

- te conozco tan bien, se todo de ti, se de tus engaños aunque quisiste ocultarmelo, ya no sufrire mas por ti, ya me canse de proteger a una mujer que esta acostumbrada a mentir- dijo Kaname tomandola del cabello para que lo mirara.

el corazon de la chica latia fuertemente, nunca lo habia visto asi, se sentia como una cualquiera ante lo que el le decia, pero por otro lado esa actitud fria e indiferente, demandante y candente de Kaname, la estaban haciendo ver el lado oculto del castaño, una lado que le encataba, y nunca se habia dado cuenta.

- Te juro, que luego volverás a mi llorando, quedras estar a mi lado, y te demostrare que ya no me interesas- dijo el hombre acercando su rostro al de la chica

- Hare que esta vez no se te olvide mas- dijo soltando el castaño cabello con fuerza y tomandola de un brazo para que se levantara, ella se paro, con algo de miedo, pero otros sentimeintos ¿nerviosismo?

La atrajo hacia si y respirando muy cerca de su oido le dijo

- Ahora desnudate, vamos sabes hacerlo bien- ordeno ella lo miro a los ojos - no te ilusiones, no caere nunca mas, pero esta vez te arrepentiras cuerpo sin alma- dijo Kaname soltandola para que cumpliera su orden.

La chica miro la mirada cargada de deseo de su esposo, observo su furia, vio la botella de alchol ¿desde cuando Kaname bebia?, habia algo de esta nueva actitud intimidante que le encantaba, y ¿la exitaba?

- hazlo- ordeno el castaño abriendo su camisa con movimientos lentos y haciendola caer por su hombros en un movimiento sumamente sensual, y sumamente erotico, que tenia fascinada a la mujer que llamaba su esposa.

Yuuki comenzo a quitarse el vestido, pero antes de poder hacerlo Kaname se le avalanzo encima besandola apasionadamente, la chica correspondio aquel beso, vaya Kaname jamas la habia besado asi, era sumamente distinto, erotico, un beso bien dado, un beso que le robaba el aire y le hacia temblar.

Se separaron y lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de sus besos la mirada de el era diferente, era furia no amor, era deseo no pasion.

El sonrio para sus adentros.

Luego aparto a la chica, y tomandola de un brazo la arrojo a la cama que estaba proxima a ellos, no tubo cuidado, pero a ella poco le importo , ¿acaso estaba deseando a su esposo nuevamente?

Kaname se paro demandante delante de ella, y luego puso ambas piernas al lado de las caderas de la femina.

Beso su cuello con lujuria, dejando marcas que hacian suspirar a Yuuki.

Bajo hasta llegar al escote, ella apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, no queria admitir que la estaba volviendo loca como nunca antes.

Sin palabras, Kaname solo actuaba.

llevo sus manos hasta el vestido y sin consideracion lo desgarro, dejandola en ropa interior.

el salvajismo de su marido la estaba exitando en sobremanera incluso mas de lo que la habia llegado a exitar Zero.

el castaño beso su abdomen haciendola suspirar, luego tomo el sujetador y lo desgarro tambien, haciendo que el aire frio erizara la piel de la chica.

Sonrio macabramente en su interior, ya lo deseaba, se notaba.

Bruscamente se apodero de uno de los rosados pezones de la que era su amada y su niña inocente, ella dio un fuerte jadeo que exito al mayor, lo incito a succionar con fuerza aquel pezon, haciendola arrugar mas aun las sabanas-

- Kaname- gemia ella entrecortadamente

Luego Kaname dejo aquel boton, y quito la ropa interior.

Abrio bruscamente las piernas de sus esposa, y sonrio al ver lo humeda que estaba.

Rapidamente estimulo aquel boton que hacia delirar de placer a la chica, esta comenzo a gemir fuertemente, que importaba si eso era lo que queria Kaname , el la estaba volviendo loca ¿quien era Zero en ese minuto? hasta eso se le habia olvidado

introdujo algunos dedos en la cavidad de Yuuki haciendo que esta se arqueara del placer.

- Kaname, por favor- decia yuuki, necestiaba algo mas, necesitaba a Kaname

- ¿Que quieres Yuuki?- pregunto Kaname con malicia

Estimulo con mas fuerza arrancandole jadeos suspiros y gemidos fuertes a la chica que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo de esa forma.

- Kaname, por favor, te necesito, a ti a ti, Kaname por favor- decia ella desesperada lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la tomara sino la volveria loca

- ¿Me deseas Yuuki?- pregunto con furia sacando sus manos de aquel lugar y tomandola con fuerza de los hombros.

Ella se asusto y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que queria Kaname.

- T-te necesito Kaname- dijo ella casi gritando, estaba demasiado exitada.

Kaname la beso con furia, con pasion , con deseo, un beso hambriento.

Termino de quitarse la ropa, dejando a su esposa admirar nuevamente su perfecto cuerpo, solo que esta vez la chica lo miraba con lujuria.

Se avalanzo contra ella, haciendola sentir su piel desnuda sobre ella, sus musculos rozar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Lamio con fiereza el cuello de la chica

- KANAME- grito ella pidiendo que por favor parara esa tortura, lo necesitaba

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto ella se sonrojo y no respondio

- QUE QUIERES, DIMELO, - dijo el gritando y mirandola con una sonrisa tenebrosa y cargada de deseo

- Hazme el amor, tomame, Kaname, hazme el amor- dijo Yuuki

- ¿Hacerte el amor?, no Yuuki, nosotros ya no hacemos el amor, ya no te amo, me fuiste infiel- dijo Kaname viendo la mirada sorprendida de ella

- Kaname perdoname, perdoname- decia ella comenzando a sollozar

- ¿Perdonarte? jamas- dijo Kaname

Cuando ella iba a decir algo, se vio cortada de todo pensamiento cuando el la penetro d euna sola estocada , de una forma tan bestial y fuerte que le saco un sonoro grito de pasion.

- Ahhhh- grito, y el la apego a su cuerpo

- Kaname, Kaname- gritaba

El comenzo un vaiven violento, salvaje pasional, la chica solo gritaba de placer el nombre de Kaname, se aferraba con fuerza a la ancha espalda y enterraba sus uñas con cada estocada, Kaname jamas la habia tomado asi, jamas hacia sido tan exitante, no tardo en llgar a su orgasmo gritando y tirando los mechones del chico, jadeo exausta, pero Kaname no habia terminado, siguio el vaiven violento, haciendo que la chica se sentara sobre su miembro, ella lo miraba y lo intentaba besar, pero el no se lo permitia, podia sentir el aliento de Kaname, podia sentir el olor a alcohol en su cuerpo, pero eso solo la exitaba aun mas, podia sentir esas fuertes manos que nunca antes habia apreciado tocando con descaro cada parte de su cuerpo despertando en ella nuevas sensaciones, sintio cuando Kaname llego al orgasmo, habia sido algo brutal, la habia abrazado fuertemente a el, y habia mordido su cuello dejando varias mordidas y chupetones, susurro a su oido un '' deseame Yuuki'' y despues la lleno de su semilla.

Pero Kaname no descanso ahi aun con lo agotada que estaba su esposa, le hizo el amor hasta el amanecer, una y otra vez, cada vez mas salvaje, escuchando solo los gritos y delirios de placer de su mujer.

Termino saliendo de su interior y se puso de pie, mientras ella quedo tendida en la cama rendida, con los ojos llorosos por la exitacion.

- Te amo- se atrevio a decir yuuki

el sonrio, eso era lo que queria escuhcar, pero Yuuki merecia su castigo.

Se acerco a ella y la beso condeseo, luego la tomo del cabello y la hizo levantar el rostro

- Espero ellas aprendido la leccion- dijo el soltandola bruscamente, ella lo miro desconcertada mientras el castaño se vestia.

Cuando el castaño salio de la habitacion, solo sintio el grito de la chica, llamandolo, la haria aprender que con el no se juega, la hizo desearlo, habia cumplido su objetivo.

- Deseame Yuuki- grito a la chica, y siguio su camino.


End file.
